The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to system for locally connecting information handling systems for sharing data.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs are commonly used for sharing data. However, conventional systems used to share data between local IHSs suffer from a number of deficiencies. A plurality of IHSs may be local relative to each other when those IHSs are located in the same physical location (e.g., the same room) or proximate to each other's physical locations (e.g., the same building). Conventional systems for sharing data between such local IHSs include connecting a portable storage drive (e.g., a “flash” drive or “thumb” drive) to a first local IHS, copying first IHS data from the first local IHS to that portable storage drive, disconnecting that portable storage drive from the first local IHS, connecting the portable storage drive to a second local IHS, and copying the first IHS data from the portable flash drive to the second local IHS. This time-consuming and repetitive process must be repeated each time any local IHS wants to share data with any other local IHS.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved local connection and sharing system.